bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift:Andaria
Duration: Permanent Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Void Mirage" The twilight of the demigods is nigh! Following Ultor's demise at the hands of the Mad Heretic, the survivors must rally the last of their kin against Gazia and his powerful creation, Kranus. As their world collapses around them, can these ill-fated demigods strike down the betrayer, or will darkness threaten to swallow them all? Join the demigods in their riveting final battle for all of Athensphere! Schedule Frontier Rift Guild CO-OP Feature The Frontier Rift Guild Event combines the highest individual scores of each member in a guild. Only Summoners that have contributed to the Guild Score will be eligible for any guild rewards should the guild meets the scoring requirements. The final Guild Score at the end of the 1-week event will determine the rewards that each guild will receive during the rewarding period. At the end of this one-week event, the final Guild Score will determine the rewards that each Guild receives. Summoners must join a guild before the "Event Period" ends to register their highest score to the guild. If player joins a new guild during "Event Period", his personal high score will be deducted from previous guild total and be counted to the new guild total. This scorekeeping only applies during "Event Period". The Guild Score will be finalized once the “Event Period” ends and no change will be made to the finalized score even if players leave their guilds. Rewards will be given based on the recorded data during "Event Period". Void Mirage - Event Rewards Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens and fusion materials will be up for grabs as you venture through this Frontier Rift Guild Event. On top of individual rewards that can be obtained through defeating each floor, summoners whose guilds have achieved a minimum total guild score of 10 million points will gain additional guild rewards as well! Individual Rewards Floor Completion Individual High Score Top Individual Rankings Guild Rewards Total Guild Score Pallya An ornate golden longbow belonging to Andaria, mistress of the hunt and of history. Its incredible draw appears to require prodigious strength, but instead relies on the wielder's dexterity and technique rather than brute force. Andaria strongly believed that the end goal of any hunt should be a dance between equals, and not merely that of hunter and hunted. Andaria favored swiftness and patience above all, and during the Augmentation Wars, it was said that the last visual registered on many of Gazia's robots was a single, gleaming streak of gold. Notes *Players who have obtained Floor Rewards cannot obtain them again. *Players who have obtained Individual Rift Tokens cannot obtain them again. *Top 1000 and 5000 rewards will not apply to this re-run. *High scores from the previous runs of Frontier Rift Guild Event have been reset. Re-Run Bazaar Together with your guild, earn Rift Memento Tokens and exchange them at the Rift Bazaar for these exclusive items: Note: *Players who have already obtained Pallya will not be able to exchange for it. *Please be reminded that your Rift Memento Token balance for each FR Guild Event Re-run will be reset after the Rift Memento Bazaar closes. New Effect: Doom Doom is a debuff effect that triggers death after its countdown expires. When a target is affected by Doom, a Skull icon and an accompanying Timer will become visible on the unit’s portrait. Doom bypasses KO resistance (such as Angel Idol effects). If it is removed by a debuff removal effect, then it will no longer activate unless it has been reapplied to the target. Doom will trigger the unit's death after 9 turns. When Doom's Timer reaches 0, the unit will die at the end of turn. In addition to death, units which die while afflicted with Doom may become immune to Revive in their death state. When a dead unit is immune to Revive, a Skull icon is displayed on its portrait. This effect wears off after a certain number of turns. Elaina is immune to Revive whilst dead. The Void Lv.1= |-| The Void Lv.2= |-| The Void Lv.3= |-| The Void Lv.4=